Extraneum
by Mrs.SiriusOrionBlack1
Summary: Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange has a daughter together but she disappear when she was just a infant. Now, eleven years later, she goes to Hogwarts and finds out the truth about her family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

 **(Eleven years ago)**

 _A man was hiding his face with his hood that was over his head. It was raining outside. He had a child in his arms. He walked up to a church. He place the child on the steps of the church. The man kissed the child on he forehead. He looked at the child one last time before he stood up and walked down the stairs quickly and ran into the dark._

 _Someone was in the church doing paper work until he heard crying. He stood up and left the office. He followed the crying to the front of the church and opened the door. He opened the door and saw a crying child on the steps of the church. His face soften and he picked the child up._

 _"What are you doing out here, child?"_

 _The child opened their eyes. Icy blue eyes. The child was a girl. There was a letter with the girl._

 ** _Please take care of her. Her birthday is June 30th. -R.L._**

 _"Poor child. Don't worry. I will take care of you."_

 _The girl gave the man a toothless smiled and he smiled back to her, walking back into church._

 _"Charity Eva Harris."_

 **(Eleven years later)**

A girl name Charity Eva Harris was sitting in her room on her bed, reading the bible. She has long black curly hair that went to her shoulders. She has icy blue eyes. She lives with her father - Howard Harris. He is a pastor to a church. She doesn't have a mother. She doesn't question on why she doesn't have a mother.

There was a knock at her door and the door opened. Howard came into the room. Charity looked up from the bible to look at her father.

"Yes, papa."

"There is a lady here name Professor Minerva McGonagall wants to talk to us," he replied.

Charity got off her bed and place the bible on her nightstand. She followed her father out to the living room. There was a woman there sitting on the couch. She looked up when Charity and Howard walked into the living room.

Howard place his hands on Charity's shoulders and said, "Professor McGonagall, this is my daughter, Charity Harris. How can we help you?"

Professor McGonagall looked at Charity before she looked back at Howard.

"Pastor Harris. What do you think magic is?"

Howard straighten up but kept his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"That magic is created by Satan. That magic is bad," he replied seriously.

McGonagall sighed and stood up. She took a stick out of her robes and point it to the lamp and said, " _Wingardium Leviosa."_

The lamp went up in the air and back down on the table. She turn to looked at the Harris.

"Not all magic is bad, Pastor Harris. I am here to give Ms. Harris this letter," McGonagall said, handed Charity a letter.

 _Ms. C. Harris_

Charity opened the letter to read it.

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

 **Dear Ms. Harris,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term beings on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

 **Your Sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress**

Charity looked at McGonagall and asked, "Are you sure that I am the one that you want, Professor McGonagall?"

"Ms. Harris, have you done things that cannot be explain?"

Charity bite her lower lip and thought about how she was getting bullied then the girl's hair was gone. She never told her papa about this because she was taught that magic is Satanist.

McGonagall saw the look on Charity's face and said, "You know what I mean."

"Charity?"

She looked up at her papa and said, "Papa, a girl's hair went away when she was bullying me. I believe that I did that but I never told you about it. I am sorry, papa."

Howard saw the sad look in his daughter's face. He turn her around and hugged her. She hugged him back. Howard looked at McGonagall and saw that she was staring at them.

"I do not like this idea, Professor. I still believe that witchcraft is bad and evil. If you have to get books for this witchcraft school, then I will come and see this place myself. If I don't like the place, I do not want my daughter there."

McGonagall just nodded her head yes.

 **+SB+**

Charity, Howard, and McGonagall were walking through Hogsmeade. Charity was shocked to see Hogsmeade for the first time and she was excited. Howard saw the look on his daughter's face. He does not want his daughter doing witchcraft at all but he never saw Charity so happy before. He cannot have her upset with him.

She wasn't looking where she was going when she ran into a boy with blonde hair. She stepped away from him when he looked at her. He didn't saw anything because his father touch his shoulder. The wife of the man was standing by his side. Howard place his hands on his daughter's shoulder.

"I am sorry for running into you."

"It is fine. What is your name?"

"Charity Harris. This is my papa, Pastor Howard Harris. What is your name?"

"Draco Malfoy. This is my father and mother, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

The woman - Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black) - was staring at Charity with shock in her eyes. That's because Charity looks like her sister - Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black) - with Bellatrix's husband's - Rodolphus Lestrange's - eyes.

Charity looked straight into Narcissa's eyes and Narcissa's heart stopped. This child is her sister's and brother-in-law's daughter. A pureblood daughter living with a muggle father. Charity is her niece and she wants her niece living with her.

"Well. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I have to show Pastor and Ms. Harris Hogsmeade," McGonagall told the Malfoys.

The Harris family and McGonagall left the Malfoy family. Charity looked once more at them before she looked ahead of her.

"Dear, are you okay?" Lucius asked his wife.

"Charity Harris is Vega Bellatrix Lestrange. No one knew what happen with her. I wanted to have her in our home but she disappeared and never seen again. I need my niece back and raise the right way to be a pureblood, not a mudblood," she replied staring at her niece.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I own Charity and Howard Harris.**

Charity was standing in front of the wall that she has to go through. Howard was behind his daughter with his hands on her shoulders. He doesn't want his daughter to go to Hogwarts.

"Charity, do you really want to go to Hogwarts? You were taught that witchcraft is made from the Devil. You are a Christian," he told her.

She turns around and looked at him.

"Papa, I know what I was taught. I knew that I was different. I didn't want to tell you what happen because I was afraid that you will not love me anymore. I wanted you to be proud of me," she told him.

Howard pulled his daughter into a hug and said, "I love you, Charity. When you are coming back?"

She pulled away and looked at Howard and said, "It will be during winter break. Will you be here to pick me up?"

Howard smiled and said, "Of course, I will be here to pick you up during winter break."

He kissed her forehead. She turns around and looked at the wall. She took a deep breath before running through the wall. She stopped and gasped when she saw the Hogwarts Express. She was walking slowly, looking at the Express. Just then, a toad jumped on her things. She looked at it confused on why the toad was on her things.

She picked it up and pet it softly. She looked around looking for the owner of the toad but didn't see anyone looking for the toad. She put the toad in her owl's cage. Her owl is a boy. She walked to the Express and put her things on the Express. She took the toad out of the cage and walked into a compartment. She sat down and pet the toad.

She looked out of the window and sighed. She was afraid that her father will not love her anymore because she's a witch. She knows that she is a Christian but also she is a witch. That was a bad thought in her head. She was taught that witches and wizards are evil and created by Satan. She looked down and started to think this is a bad idea but now it's late to charge her mind.

"Hey! That's my toad!"

She looked up and saw a boy standing there, pointing at the toad that's in her lap.

"He jumped on my things. I place him in my owl's cage and took him out when I got on the Hogwarts Express. He seems lonely. So, that's why I took him with me. I am sorry if you think I am trying to steal him. I was looking for the owner before I walked onto the Hogwarts Express," Charity told the boy.

He walked into the compartment and shut the door. He sat next to her and grabbed his toad.

"Thank you for caring about him. My name is Neville Longbottom," the boy - Neville Longbottom - told Charity.

She smiled and said, "My name is Charity Harris."

"Muggle-born?"

"Pardon?"

"A muggle-born is a witch or wizard that was with non-magical parents. Your parents are non-magical or muggles," Neville told her.

"If I am muggle-born, then what blood status are you, Neville?" she asked him.

"Pureblood. My dad is a wizard and my mum is a witch. But I live with my gran because my parents are not able to raise me," he replied looking down at his toad.

"I know what you means, Neville. I will with my papa. I never knew my mama. Papa will not talk about her and I never ask about her. I am happy to live with my papa. He is a pastor for a church. You know what a church is?"

Neville shook his head no.

Charity started to explain to Neville about what a church is and a Christian is.

"How is that possible? You are a witch and a Christian. You were taught that wizards and witches are all evil," Neville asked.

Charity just shrugged and said, "I don't know. I am afraid that papa will not love me anymore because I am a creation of Satan."

"I don't believe that this Satan created us - wizards and witches. You were taught wrong things, Charity. Just give this a try. I know that you will love being a witch, Charity," Neville told her.

Charity bites her lower lip.

 **+SB+**

Charity was standing next to Neville with the other first year students. She was also standing next to a boy with jet black hair and bright green eyes. He had glasses on and he was standing next to a redhead.

"Charity, what if we are not in the same house?"

"It doesn't matter if we are in the different house, we are still going to be friends if you want to," Charity told him.

"I will never stop being your friends," Neville told him.

Names were being called up.

Then Professor McGonagall got to the 'Hs'.

"Harris, Charity."

Charity walked up to the stool and sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on Charity's head.

 _Well. Ms. Harris. You have a great heart. You still believe that witches and wizards are evil but not all of them are. You are very loyalty and a hard worker. I believe the best house you belong in is ..._ HUFFLEPUFF!

Professor McGonagall took the hat off Charity's head and Charity ran down to the Hufflepuff table. She sat down at the table and looked at Neville. He was clapping and smiling at her.

It was awhile before Neville was called up. He walked up and the hat was placed on his head. He was placed in Gryffindor. Charity clapped for him and he looked at her with a smile on his face.

 **+SB+**

Neville and Charity were walking to the library. They were talking and laughing. They are still friends, even though Neville was in Gryffindor and Charity was in Hufflepuff. No one was questioning on why a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff was hanging out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I own Charity and Howard Harris.**

Charity was sitting in the library with Neville. Charity was working on her charms essay while Neville was working on his potions essay. Charity was helping him when he needs the help. That's when Draco Malfoy walked up to them.

He slammed his hands on the table that Charity and Neville were at. They looked up at him and saw that he was angry.

"What are you doing talking to Longbottom, Charity?" Draco asked angrily.

"His name is Neville. He does not go by his last name. He is my friend. Why do you care who I hang out with, Draco?"

Draco's mother - Narcissa Malfoy - told him that Charity Harris was really Vega Lestrange. His cousin. He didn't like how his cousin grown up with muggles and raise as a muggle. His mother told him to not tell Charity yet but do make sure that no one messes with Charity. He did tell his parents that Charity was in Hufflepuff. Narcissa and Lucius were disgust with that but Narcissa remembers that Hufflepuff is loyal. That made them think that Charity will be loyal to the Dark Lord and will not betray him.

Draco didn't like that Charity was hanging out with Neville.

"I care because I want to be there for you and don't want to see you hurt," Draco replied.

"I don't know you well enough, Draco, for you to care about me. I met Neville on the train when he was looking for his toad. I can hang out with him if I want to. I don't care that I am Hufflepuff and Neville a Gryffindor. We are friends. Right, Neville?" Charity asked, looking at Neville.

"Yeah. We are friends, Charity," Neville said with a smile on his face and a blush forming on his cheeks.

Charity looked at Draco and said, "If you want to be friends, then you will hang out with Neville, too."

Draco looked at Charity with a disgusted face and said annoyed, "I am not going to hang out with Longbottom."

He turns around and left the two.

 **+SB+**

Narcissa Malfoy was standing in a room in Azkaban waiting for someone to meet. Lucius was in a different room to meet someone. She turn around when she heard someone walk into the room.

"Narcissa?"

"Hello, sister. How are you?"

"I want out of here, sister."

"I know you want to get out of here. I met someone you want to know," Narcissa told her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Who?"

"Vega Lestrange."

Bellatrix gasped in shocked and asked, "How is my daughter?"

Narcissa shook her head and said, "I would not know because she has grown up in the muggle world as Charity Harris. She is at Hogwarts."

"Who put Vega in the muggle world? What house is she in?"

"I am trying to figure out who put her in the muggle world. She is in Hufflepuff and before you say anything about her being a Hufflepuff, she is in the loyalty house. So, that means that she can be very loyal to the Dark Lord," Narcissa told her sister.

Bellatrix thought about it. She would rather have her daughter in Slytherin but the Hufflepuff is a loyalty house and that will help her daughter to be loyal to the Dark Lord.

"What you going to do about my Vega?"

"I have Draco watching her but have not told her yet that she is Vega Lestrange. I was thinking to tell her in her third year at Hogwarts," Narcissa told Bellatrix.

"I don't want her to wait that long before she finds out that she is my daughter. She needs to know, Narcissa," Bellatrix said.

"I know, sister. I will tell her. Do not worry, sister."

 **+SB+**

Lucius was talking to Rodolphus Lestrange about Charity Harris.

"Lucius, promise you will not tell your wife or my wife."

"Depends on what you want me to keep between us, Rodolphus," Lucius said.

"It's about Charity."

"Why are you calling your daughter 'Charity' instead of 'Vega?'"

"Because that's her name now. I was the one that sends her away. I don't want her to following Bellatrix's footsteps. I want Charity to have a better life than being Vega Lestrange. She has a better life and a new name. I am glad that she is happy."

Lucius was staring at Rodolphus shocked because Rodolphus sent Vega Lestrange away and she became Charity Harris. He can see the sadness in Rodolphus' eyes when they were talking about Charity.

"She is a Hufflepuff."

"I am glad."

Lucius nodded his head before he walked out of the room at the same time that his wife walked out of the room that she was in with her sister. They walked out of Azkaban.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I own Charity and Howard Harris.**

It's been two months since Charity got to Hogwarts and she's loving it here. She owl her papa every other week. She tells him about her classes and her friend - Neville. He is her only friend. Her papa would only reply with one or two sentences but she didn't over think about it. She thinks that her papa is busy with the church and his bills.

The truth is that Howard doesn't want to hear that his Christian daughter loves being a witch. He wants her back home and nowhere near witches and wizards. He had to lie where his daughter was now. He knew that he will not be approved if people in the church found out that his daughter is practicing witchcraft. He will be kicked out of the church. When his daughter gets back for winter back, he will make her stay home and not go back to Hogwarts. That was his first mistake letting her got to Hogwarts.

Charity was walking down the hall when she saw Professor Dumbledore talking to people. One of the people were tied up. She walked up to them and they looked at her.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Hello, Ms. Harris. This is Rodolphus Lestrange. He is a prisoner of Azkaban. He is here with ex-Auror Moody."

Charity looked at Rodolphus and saw that he was staring at her with sadness in his eyes.

Charity smiled at him and said, "Hello, Mr. Lestrange. My name is Charity Harris."

Rodolphus felt his throat tighten up. Moody and Dumbledore saw Rodolphus' face when Charity spoke to him.

He gave her a sad smile and said sadly, "Hello, Charity. How are you liking Hogwarts?"

"It's great! I am a Hufflepuff! I have a friend named Neville Longbottom! He and I met on the Hogwarts Express. He's a great friend," Charity told him excited.

"Are your parents proud of you, Charity?"

"I hope that my papa is proud. My papa and I are Christians. I was taught that Satan created witches and wizards. I am starting to believe that Satan didn't create witches and wizards," Charity told him.

Moody and Dumbledore notice how Rodolphus charged when he was talking to Charity. That's the only reason why Moody brought Rodolphus to Hogwarts because he will not stop saying that he wanted to meet Charity.

Rodolphus' heartache when Charity called another man 'papa.'

"What about your mum?"

"I don't know my mama. Papa doesn't talk about her. I don't mind about that. I have my papa and that's the only parent I want in my life. Well, I have to go and study for my potions test," Charity said.

Rodolphus gave her one last sad smile before Charity left the three adults. Rodolphus stare after Charity with a couple of tears drops coming from his right eye.

"Mr. Lestrange?"

"I hope that Charity is happy with her papa. I really hope that she loves her life," Rodolphus said really to himself.

"Is Ms. Harris really your daughter, Lestrange?" Moody asked.

"Her real name is Vega Lestrange. I was the one that sent her into the Muggle world to live a better life than she would have with the Malfoys. That's the reason why I wanted to see her because she's my daughter. I wanted to know if she is alright," Rodolphus told Moody and Dumbledore sadly.

"Mr. Lestrange. Do you want her to know the truth about you being her biological father?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. I don't want her to know the truth. I want her to keep the life she has now and doesn't worry about why I gave her up," Rodolphus said sadly.

 **+SB+**

Charity was walking through the hall to the Hufflepuff tower when she ran into a boy. They both fell to the ground. Charity fell on top of the boy. She got off the boy and they both stood up.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to run into you," Charity said.

"It's okay. I am Harry Potter. What is your name?"

"I am Charity Harris. It's nice to meet you, Harry," she said.

He looked at her confuse and asked, "Don't you know who I am in the wizarding world?"

"What do you mean?"

Harry sighed in relief and said, "Nevermind, Charity."

Charity smiled and said, "Okay, then. I have to go and study for the potions test."

"Okay. I was just heading to the library to meet my friend, Ron Weasley."

They headed different ways.

 **Author Note: I really hope that you are liking the story so far. What are your thoughts on the story? Guessing on what's going to happen next? Should Charity find out who really she is now or wait in a few years? Should Neville find out who Charity's real parents are or not? If so, should he stop hanging out with her or not?**


	5. Beta?

Readers,

I decided that I will get a beta. I just want to know if anyone of you want to be my beta. Also, I need to know a little more about the beta and what I need to do with a beta.

The Author


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I own Charity and Howard Harris.**

It was winter break. Charity decided to stay at Hogwarts for break because her only friend was also staying. That got Howard so angry. He didn't want his daughter staying at Hogwarts. He was going to make sure that she stayed with him when she got home for winter break. Now he cannot do that. He owl her saying she couldn't come back to the house for the summer.

Charity was crying in the hallway of Hogwarts when Neville was walking down the hall to the Hufflepuff Tower to give Charity her present. That's when he saw her sitting on the ground crying her heart out.

"Charity, what's wrong?" Neville asked, sitting down next to her.

"My papa says that I can't go home for the summer because I didn't go home for winter break. What am I going to do now?" she cried.

Neville didn't know what to do because a girl was crying. He was getting uncomfortable with a girl crying, even though this girl is his best friend.

He looked down at the present in his hands and said, "Here, Charity. I made this for you."

Charity looked at the present with tears in her eyes before she grabbed it and opened it. It was a bracelet with the words 'Best Friends Forever.' Charity smiled and put it on her wrist before she pulled the present out for Neville. Neville blushed while he grabbed his present from her and opened the present. It was a picture of them with the words 'Best Friends Forever' on it.

Neville smiled and said, "Thank you, Charity!"

"You're welcome, Neville! Thank you for my present!"

Neville blushed again and said, "You're welcome."

 **+SB+**

Charity was up in the Hufflepuff Tower opening more gifts. She got a gift from Rodolphus and the Malfoys. Narcissa Malfoy wanted Charity at their home for break, but Charity told her that she was staying at Hogwarts. It seems like the Malfoys were trying to get close to Charity but Charity doesn't know why. Draco Malfoy just seems rude to everyone and she doesn't want to be friends with Draco if he is rude to people. Draco is always being rude to Neville and Charity doesn't like that. That's why Charity isn't talking to Draco, but she did open the gift that he got for her.

The gift that Rodolphus got her was a family necklace. She doesn't understand why Rodolphus gave her his family necklace. The word ' _Extraneum_ ' was on it. Rodolphus had a note with the necklace, saying that he want her to have the necklace now. She wants to question him on why he want her to have a family necklace. She wasn't his daughter.

She just shrugged and put the necklace on. She loved the necklace, even though she is not part of his family (of course, she doesn't know the truth).

 **+SB+**

 **Author Note: I am sorry for the short chapter. I hope that you still liking the story. Extraneum is Latin for Lestrange. And sorry for the wait.**


	7. Chapter 6 and 7

**A/N - I have been posting chapters of this story on my Wattpad account and this idea ain't my. It's someone from Wattpad. But I don't know their Fanfiction account (if they have one).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I own Charity.**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

Charity Harris was on the Hogwarts Express because Hogwarts was done for the summer. Then she will be going back for her second year of Hogwarts. She was chatting with Neville. He told her that she could stay with him and his gran, Augusta Longbottom. Charity was afraid what his gran will think of her because she is a muggle-born (of course, she doesn't know the truth about her blood status).

The Express stopped and the two got off the train. Charity was following Neville with their things.

"Neville."

Neville smiled at the older woman and hugged her. The woman pulled away and looked at Neville.

"How was your first year of Hogwarts?"

"It was great because of my friends! I am friends with Harry Potter, gran! This is Charity Harris. She is also my friend," Neville told his gran.

The woman looked at Charity and gasped silently. This child is the Lestranges' child.

She narrow her eyes at Charity and asked, "What house are you in, Miss. Harris?"

"Hufflepuff, Lady Longbottom," Charity replied.

"Blood status?"

"Muggle-born."

 _So, she doesn't know the truth about her blood status. It seems that she is alone_ , Augusta thought to herself.

"Where are your parents?" Augusta asked Charity.

"I don't know my mama. I just lives with my papa. Actually, he just kicked me out because I didn't go home for winter break, Lady Longbottom," Charity replied.

"Gran, can Charity live with us?" Neville asked.

Augusta looked at Neville and notice how much he cares about the little girl. She looked back at Charity and saw that she was looking at her with innocents in her icy blue eyes.

 _Pure-heart_ , Augusta thought softly, _I am going to make sure that Charity stays with her pure-heart. I can tell already that she is nothing like her crazy biological parents. Poor girl, stuck with them as her biological parents._

"I will allow Young Harris to live with us, Neville. I don't want a eleven-year-old girl living on the streets of anywhere. Let's go home and I will help you pick a room out in our home. You will love to live with us, Ms. Harris. You will not regret," Augusta told Charity.

Charity smiled and said, "Thank you, Lady Longbottom."

"You are welcome, Ms. Harris.'

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **(First week of summer)**

Neville was laying in his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking of charity. He was thinking of how her real name is Vega Lestrange, daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, the people that hurt his mother and father. His gran told the truth. That was on the second day of summer break.

Augusta also told Charity the same thing on the same day. She's been up in the room that she picked when she got here. She hasn't left the room. That's making Neville worried. Even though Charity's parents are Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

Neville sat up and got out of his bed. He open the door and looked out into the hall. He stepped into the hall and walked towards Charity's room softly and knocked on the door.

"Charity." Neville said softly.

There was no answer.

"I know you are in there. Please answer me, Charity. You are nothing like your biological parents," Neville said softly.

Again, there was no answer.

In the room, Charity was sitting by the window. She was looking up at the half-moon with dry tear marks on her cheeks. She had her legs up to her chest with her arms around her legs. She didn't want to talk to the Longbottoms because of what Augusta told her about her biological parents. The man she met at Hogwarts is her biological father and he hurt Neville's parents. She didn't want to talk to Neville or Augusta because her biological parents made their lives a living hell.

"Charity. Please come out and talk to me. You are my friend. I don't want to lose you as my friend. Even though your biological parents hurt my parents," she heard Neville say softly.

Charity pulled her legs to her and whisper to herself, "I am sorry, Neville."

Neville sighed sadly before he went back to his room and lay on his bed, looking back up at his ceiling sadly.

Charity went to her bed and lay under the covers crying to sleep.

 _ **(Dream)**_

 _"No! Bellatrix! Vega needs a different life than this! You know this!" someone yelled._

 _Charity saw two people arguing through bars of a crib. She was staring at them while they were arguing._

 _The man walked up to her and picked her up in his arms and smiled down at her._

 _"Rodolphus! She is our daughter! She will be like us! In Slytherin and following the Dark Lord! You know this!"_

 _The man - Rodolphus - looked at the woman - Bellatrix - and said, "I think you are right, Bellatrix. Why don't you go to your sister's?"_

 _Bellatrix agreed and left the home. Rodolphus looked down at Charity and kissed her forehead. He then looked into Charity's eyes with tears in eyes._

 _"Remember, Vega, I will always love you and I have my reasons why I will do what I will do."_

 _Then it changed to him placing Charity on the steps of something and him kissing her forehead he left here there. Then she was picked up and saw someone smiling at her before he walked into the building._

 _"Charity Eva Harris."_

 **(End of the Dream)**

Charity open her eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

There was a knock at her door and heard someone say, "Ms. Harris, are you coming out of the room today? Neville and I are worried about you."

It was Lady Longbottom. Charity sighed and got out of her bed. She walked up to the door and opened the door. She looked up at Augusta.

"I am sorry for staying in the room, Lady Longbottom. That's rude of me," Charity said.

"I know that, Ms. Harris. I also know why you stayed in the room. May I come in and talk with you?"

"Yes, you may, Lady Longbottom."

Augusta walked into the room and walked to the bed with Charity following her. They sat down on the bed.

"Charity. You are nothing like Bellatrix and Rodolphus. You have a pure-heart and I know that. You belong here with Neville and I. You don't belong with the Lestranges, Charity. You shouldn't think about them because they didn't even want you and that's why they gave you help. You are the sweeties girl that I even met, Charity. I don't want you hurt because I have started to think of you as family, as my granddaughter and I don't want you hurting. You belong with this family now, Charity. Now, let's go and get some breakfast and let's have Neville stop worrying now. He cares about you and I care about you also," Augusta said.

Charity smiled and agreed with Augusta. They left the room and went downstairs. Neville was sitting in the dining room. He looked up at his gran and Charity. Neville stood up and pulled Charity into a hug. Charity hugged him back.

"I am sorry for having you worried about me."

Neville pulled back and said, "You are my friend. That's why I am worried about you, Charity. I don't want you hurting. I am here for you."

Charity smiled and said, "Thank you, Neville. I am here for you, too."

Augusta smiled at the two children.


	8. What Should I Do?

I don't have any ideas for the story. What should I do next for the story?


	9. NotJealous1998

I gave this story to NotJealous1998.


End file.
